homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicholas Brody
Sergeant Nicholas Brody is a former prisoner of war. He is a United States Marine Corps Scout Sniper who was held captive for eight years. After his return home, he was suspected of being turned against his country and assumed to be a terrorist. A CIA agent by the name of Carrie Mathison is quick to attempt surveillance on Sergeant Brody, despite his warm welcome home to his wife and children. Biography Art Mission According to Brody, during his service, Brody was assigned, along with his squad, to overtake an enemy base and reclaim a prized bust of Saddam, but after fighting their way to it, they discovered that it had been replaced with a Mr. Potato Head toy. Capture In early 2003, Sergeant Nick Brody, a Marine Scout Sniper, and his partner Corporal Thomas Walker are captured in Iraq near the Syrian border. He was taken to a secret facility outside Damascus where he was held for most of the eight years. During his captivity he is badly mistreated, and Abu Nazir apparently acted toward him with kindness to gain his trust. Eventually he's seen beating his partner, Thomas, at the direction of Nazir. Rescue Eight months before his rescue, Nick was transported from the location outside Damascus to Afghanistan. There he is found by American special forces deep inside a terrorist base in the Korangal Valley and rescued. With unkempt beard and hair, he struggles to declare "I'm an American." It comes as a surprise that there were American POWs from the Iraq or Afghanistan wars Brody was taken to Ramstein Air Force Base in Germany, where he was cleaned up, debriefed, and given a psych evaluation. From there he phoned his wife, Jessica, who unbeknownst to him was in bed with his old friend Mike Faber at the time. Homecoming Carrie Mathison, an agent for the Central Intelligence Agency, had previously received information that an American POW had been turned. With the discovery of Nick, she believes he is the POW in question and that he plans to carry out Abu Nazir's attack against the United States. Brody returned home to his wife and kids with a warm welcome from his community. He met the Vice President and made a televised address to a crowd of Marines at Andrews Air Force Base. He makes another televised appearance when he gets home; in both videos, Carrie notes that he tapped his fingers in an odd, repeated pattern, suspecting that this is an encoded message. Upon his return he also attended a follow-up debriefing with the CIA, where he was introduced to Carrie, and met with Tom Walker's widow, Helen. Press and Interviews Mike's Betrayal Brody eventually discovered that Mike had been sleeping with Jessica and brutally attacked him, leaving him bloodied and his own fist bruised. He left the party in anger and headed to a bar. Closer to Carrie At the bar, Brody called Carrie and invited her to chat. After many drinks, the two walked to Carrie's car. After a few jokes, the two kissed and made love in the backseat. The next morning, Brody was given a polygraph test. He passed, but Carrie doubted his truthfulness. After leaving, Brody pulled up alongside her and asked her to get into his car. She accepted and the two went away together. The two eventually arrived at her cabin, where they expressed more intimate and sober feelings for each other. Carrie's Betrayal After the long weekend together, Nick eventually discovered Carrie's revolver. He confronted her and she revealed to him that she had been under the suspicion that he was turned against America by Abu Nazir. After giving her the revolver and letting her question him about anything she wanted, he felt angered that she still didn't believe his innocence. As he was leaving, Carrie received a call from Saul that revealed Thomas Walker revealed to be alive and in fact the turned POW. Carrie attempted to fix the situation by informing Brody that she was wrong, but he rejected her apology and drove away, leaving her at the cabin in sorrow. Political Interest Brody and his family was invited to a party of notable people where he was treated with extreme kindness by the guests. The host expressed her interested in him replacing a disgraced Congressman. Mind Game Not long after the party, Carrie revealed to Brody that Tom Walker was still alive. Brody waited in the home of one of Abu Nazir's trusted men and informed him that he was done with Nazir for lying to him, revealing that he had in fact been brainwashed. Background information and notes *Originally, the character's name was going to be Scott Brody. External links * Nicholas Brody (Showtime's official character page) Category:Nick Brody Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Living characters